


Fireflies

by TheLovelyDanish



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Yes I know they're cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyDanish/pseuds/TheLovelyDanish
Summary: While Noelle sleeps, Mimosa reflects on their relationship.
Relationships: Noelle Silva/Mimosa Vermillion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> A short little fic to experiment with this new ship of mine. I think they're pretty cute together and work well honestly. And before anyone says anything about me shipping them even though they're cousins. There are MUCH worse ships out there, so don't hate on mine.
> 
> IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING DON'T READ IT! I WILL BE MODERATING COMMENTS ON THIS FIC!

When they came into the base from training, Noelle had told her she wasn't tired at all. When they got to Noelles room and sat down on her bed Noelle had laid her head in Mimosas lap, claiming it was more comfortable than the pillow. Mimosa hadn't complained at all. She had just smiled, and absentmindedly played with her hair as they relaxed from their afternoon of training. Now, she looked down to see that her girlfriend was fast asleep.

She still can't believe that she was dating Noelle Silva. They had to keep their relationship a secret however for various reasons. Firstly, while being romantically involved with members of your own family was accepted within the royal households (as it was a way to keep royal bloodlines 'pure'), it wasn't as accepted within the common and forsaken realms. Also Noelle and Mimosa were both naturally private people. They liked keeping their relationship to themselves and didn't want anyone else involved in their personal lives. The final reason was of course their respective squads. Being with someone in a different squad was not unheard of or banned, Yami and Charlotte had no issues when they revealed their relationship last year. However, it still remained that Noelle was a Black Bull and Mimosa was a Golden Dawn and no matter how friendly the squads became the Golden Dawn still didn't like their members associating with the Bulls.

As Mimosa ran her fingers through her lovers silky silver hair her mind wandered to all the things she liked about Noelle. She liked the ways she would wrinkle nose when she was irritated with someone. She liked the way she would tilt her head slightly to the left when she was confused. She liked the determined, concentrated look on her face when she trains. More than anything, she liked how, beneath her cold, tsundere exterior, she was a really sweet person. When Asta was confused about something, she patiently explained it to him. Or when Magna and Luck ruined the base, she would quietly clean it all up and make it look brand new again. Only after everyone was asleep of course.

The magic knight still feels like she's in a dream sometimes. She had always thought her crush on Noelle would never amount to anything. She had always thought it was a nice dream, but, even though they were in the same family of royals, it had always seemed like Noelle was on a different level than her. Despite growing up together the two were not close as children. Noelle would spend all her time training and practicing her magic and always refused any offer Mimosa made to play with her. Often times this Mimosa feel sympathetic toward her cousin. She hated that Noelle had to grow up being verbally and emotionally abused by her siblings. She would never tell Noelle any of that, though. Mimosa had always loved Noelle, but as she got older and more mature her love for the young Silva grew and developed.

It was one night a few weeks ago that Mimosa finally let all her feelings out. Even today she can't remember exactly what had happened exactly, all she knew was that she and Noelle had ended up on Noelles bed talking one minute and the next minute Mimosa was kissing her. At first she worried that Noelle would push her away in disgust, but the young royal returned the kiss eagerly. The rest of that night had been a world wind of emotions, but waking up in Noelles arms the next morning was a feeling Mimosa never wanted to forget.

She looked back down at the beautiful royal lying in her lap, and smiled. She was completely and hopelessly in love with this girl. Should she let Noelle know? Maybe one day. Right now, though, she simply thought that Noelle had a great idea. She turned the lights down, laid her head back, and closed her eyes. Her hands continued to play with her light hair, and a line from her current favorite song ran through her head:

_It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems._

Except, in this case, reality might just be ten million times better than even her best dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more oneshots!~
> 
> Forever&Always,  
> Kimmie


End file.
